Our White X'Mas
by Zelvaren Yuvrezla
Summary: Axel mengajak Roxas kembali ke rumahnya di LA, Riku dan Sora bertengkar tepat di Christmas Eve, Demyx mendapatkan Christmas Eve terindah bersama Zexion dan Van maupun Ven, harus menghadapi mahkluk halus yang hinggap di tubuh Ven. Christmast Fic all
1. Chapter 1

**~Our White X'Mas~**

-oOoxXx-xXxoOo-

By : ren-chanz

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts II, Square Enix, KAT-TUN : White X'mas  
>Setting : AU<br>Rating : T  
>Warning : Shounen Ai, Maybe OOC<br>Main Pair : Akuroku[chapter I], RiSo [chapter II], ZeMyx[chapter III], VanVen[chapter IV]

A/N : Minna.. o genki desuka? Baik-baik kah? Author hadir dengan fic tema natal! XD Yayyy~~ *timpukin ini author tidak bertanggung jawab atas fic2 mutichapy sebelumnya yang belum di apdet sampai sekarang* huhu.. gomee ne, author pasti bakal apdet cerita yang lainnya, mohon dengan sangat-sangat sabar menantinya..

Ok deh, cukup basa-basinya, langsung aja ke cerita~

-oOoxXx-xXxoOo-

**~Chapter I ~**

Dengan lembut dan tenang, salju menyelimuti bumi dengan perlahan, membasahi seluruh atap rumah dan jalanan dengan tumpukan salju. Pagi itu, aku menunggu di tikungan pinggiran jalan, tempat dimana seharusnya kami bertemu. Mantel bercorak hitam-putih terpasang bersamaan dengan celana hitam panjang dan sepatu putih. Beberapa kali aku terus melihat jam tangan yang terpasang manis di lengan kananku. _'Lama sekali'_ rasanya batinku sudah ingin berteriak, sudah hampir 1 jam aku menunggu dan ia masih belum menampakkan dirinya ataupun memberiku kabar.

Aku melingkarkan tanganku kedepan kemudian meniupnya, berusaha menciptakan kehangatan sesaat dan mencegah tanganku agar tidak mati beku.

Tiba-tiba handphoneku bergetar, aku segera mengambilnya dan melihat isi dari pesan yang baru saja terkirim.

-xXx-

_1 new message(s)_

From : Ventus

Roxas, Kapan kau akan pulang untuk mengambil barang-barang? Hari ini kau jadi akan menginap di rumah Axel, bukan? Sora juga bilang kalau ia akan menginap di rumah Riku untuk merayakan Natal bersama keluarga Riku. Oh, ya.. Van akan menginap malam ini dirumah, aku tidak akan sendirian. Jadi, jangan khawatir ya

_Dear_,

Ventus

-xXx-

Aku memutar mataku, Oh, Ven.. bahkan sampai saat ini Axel belum menjemputku, bagaimana aku akan kembali untuk mengambil tas berisi baju-bajuku?

Ven, atau Ventus Strife adalah kakak kembarku, kami memiliki seorang adik, yaitu Sora. Perbedaan umur kami dengan Sora hanya 1 tahun, dan kami baru saja pindah ke _Twillight Town_ tahun ini. Orangtua kami sering berpergian keluar dan meninggalkan kami dirumah bertiga. Berbeda denganku, Ven gampang terkena penyakit, ia mempunyai penyakit asma, makannya kami sering khawatir bila meninggalkan ia dirumah seorang diri.

Sepupu kami, Van atau Vanitas adalah anak dari paman yang merupakan saudara kembar Ayah, mungkin itu sebabnya mengapa mukanya mirip dengan Sora, meskipun umur mereka sangat jauh berbeda. Tak lama setelah aku pindah kemari, aku bertemu dengan Axel dan teman-temannya, dan entah sejak kapan, aku dan Axel pun mulai dekat. Ah, mengingat tentang teman, kenapa aku tidak coba menghubungi Zexion saja? Mungkin dia tahu sesuatu tentang Axel. Tak lama setelah aku membalas pesan dari Ven, aku segera mengetik pesan kepada Zexion

-xxx-

To : Zexion

Zexion, apa kau tahu kapan Demyx dan Axel selesai berlatih?

Tak lama setelah aku mengirim pesan tersebut, handphoneku bergetar lagi

From : Zexion

Mereka baru saja keluar, Rox. Biar kutebak, kau pasti sudah menunggu Axel selama 1 jam, bukan? Aku juga sama. Demyx sudah ada bersamaku, kupikir Axel sedang berlari ke tempatmu sekarang.

To : Zexion

Hahaha.. :D  
>sepertinya kau juga mengalami hal yang sama ya? Baiklah, <em>thanks<em>, Zexion.

From : Zexion

_No prob_, sampai bertemu di nanti, Roxas.

-xxx-

Tak lama setelah pesan antara aku dan Zexion berakhir, Ven membalas pesanku, yang tak lama disusul oleh pesan dari Sora. Aku segera membalas pesan mereka satu per satu. Akhirnya, setelah mereka selesai men-terorku dengan pesan mereka, dengan lega aku memasukan handphoneku ke saku. Tiba-tiba tanpa kusadari, sebuah syal merah melingkar di leherku. Aku segera menengok ke belakang, dan kutemukan pria yang sedari tadi kutunggu-tunggu.

"Axel!" Sekilas aku kaget mendapati Axel sudah berada dibelakangku. Apakah karena sibuk memperhatikan pesan-pesan yang datang sehingga aku tidak memperhatikan sekeliling?

"Heya, Roxy! _Sorry, babe_, rencana untuk berlatih sempat di _delay_ karena ada sebuah kecelakaan kecil. Makannya kami keluar lebih telat dari seharusnya" Axel memperlihatkan wajah bersalah sambil memegang tanganku.

Aku tersenyum datar sambil menendang tulang kakinya, kini, ia meringis kesakitan. "Ouch! Roxy, aku tahu kau marah, tapi jangan menendangku tiba-tiba dong" katanya sambil mengelus kakinya yang tadi kutendang

Axel, ia lebih tua dariku 2 tahun, saat ini dia sudah kuliah, sedangkan aku masih kelas 2 SMA. Dan aku tidak mengira bahwa Ax mengenal Van juga, Van bilang ia bertemu dengan Ax sewaktu ia berada di _LA_ dan mereka berteman baik.

"Baiklah, dengan tendangan tadi maka semua yang terjadi tadi sudah kulupakan" kataku sambil mulai berjalan "Kita pergi sekarang?" kataku sambil tersenyum

Axel hanya bisa pasrah sambil mengikutiku dari belakang "_Ok, As Your Wish, My Dear Roxy_" katanya sambil menggandeng tanganku

Tujuan kami siang ini adalah Taman Bermain, Axel sudah mengajakku sejak minggu lalu dan ia dengan protektif-nya membatalkan semua ajakan dari teman-temanku dan khusus mem-_booking_ku untuk hari ini.

Hari ini adalah _Christmas Eve_, Sehari sebelum hari peringatan Natal. Sora sudah ribut untuk memasang pohon natal dan menghiasnya semenjak masuk bulan Desember. Baginya, menghias pohon Natal adalah kesan yang sangat berarti, karena saat kami menghias Pohon Natal dirumah, tanpa kami sadari kami telah menghabiskan waktu untuk saling mengobrol, bercanda bahkan bertengkar untuk penempatan hiasan, tetapi kesan kebersamaannyalah yang Sora paling sukai.

"Hey, Ax.. katanya dimalam hari akan ada perayaan kembang api. Semoga salju di malam hari nanti tidak terlalu deras ya" kataku sambil berharap

"_Well_, kalaupun salju menerjang, aku pasti akan memelukmu hingga kau tidak akan kedinginan, Rox~" Ax berkata dengan santai, senyum lebar terpasang di mukanya

"_Oh, How sweet both you are_" Tiba-tiba kami mendengar suara seseorang, aku dan Axel langsung melihat kearah suara itu berasal.

"Riku!" kataku dengan muka yang agak merona

"Dan Sora!" Tiba-tiba Sora keluar dari belakang Riku sambil tersenyum lebar "Hey, Rox!" kata Sora dengan cengiran di wajahnya

Aku membeku melihat Sora yang tiba-tiba keluar dari belakang Riku, bukannya dia mau pergi ke rumah Riku? Apa yang dia lakukan disini? Ah, kalau Riku kesini, itu berarti Sora juga akan ikut dengannya khan?

"_Hey, Kiddo_!" kata Axel sambil mendekati Sora dan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Awww! Axel, hentikan! Hahaha..!" Sora berusaha melepaskan diri dari Axel, kemudian ia langsung memeluk Riku dari samping

Riku melihat sekilas kearahku, sebelum ia tersenyum penuh arti "Tenang saja, Rox, kami kemari bukan karena ingin menguntit _date_ kalian. Aku mau bertemu dengan Kadaj, Sephiroth-nii memintaku untuk memberikan barangnya yang teringgal di rumah"

"Eh? Mereka berdua sedang-!" Sora yang tidak tahu menahu mulai heboh sendiri. Ia melihat kearahku lalu ke arah Axel, kemudian kembali ke arahku lagi "Kupikir, kupikir Roxas dan Axel hanya.."

"Sora!" aku meneriakinya, mukaku tampaknya sudah sangat merah

"_Oww, C'mon, babe_.. Ini sudah menjadi rahasia umum~" Axel dengan riang memeluk bahuku

"Ok, Ok.. aku tidak mau mengganggu kalian lebih lama lagi, ayo, Sora" Kata Riku sambil mulai berjalan kembali. Dengan gembira, Sora pun mengikuti Riku sambil sesekali melihat kebelakang dan melambaikan tangannya pada kami.

"_Really!_ Kenapa kita harus bertemu Sora di tempat ini.." kataku sambil menghela nafas

"Hahaha~ kadang kejadian yang tidak terduga memang selalu muncul mendadak, Rox~"

Kami bermain cukup lama di taman bermain ini, hingga tak terasa sudah jam 6, itu berarti hampir 5 jam kami menghabiskan waktu disini. Saat kami sedang beristirahat sejenak sambil menikmati coklat panas, kami mendengar sebuah lagu dari siaran langsung

_Giniro kirameku machi ame ga yuki ni kawatta  
>(The street glittered with silver as rain becomes snow)<br>Yumeiro mabushii miraimiteta anohi no CHRISTMAS  
>(I saw the dream colored future on that day of Christmas)<br>Anata wo mitewaratta seinaruyoru ni  
>(I smiled at you on that sacred night)<em>

Tanpa kusadari, Ax memelukku dari belakang. Aku hanya tersenyum sambil menutup mataku. Bagiku, saat dimana Axel berada di sampingku adaah saat-saat yang sangat berarti

"Ax, 2 jam sebelum pesta kembang api dimulai, bagaimana bila kita ke sana?" Tunjukku pada sebuh Rumah Hantu yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri

"Hnnn, kau mau kesana, Roxy?" Tanya Axel sambil melihat kearahku

Aku mengangguk pelan "aku..ingin memastikan sesuatu, semenjak datang ke tempat ini, aku merasakan sesuatu dari rumah itu" kataku sambil menunduk kebawah

Aku dan Ven, memiliki kemampuan sixth sense, dimana kami bisa merasakan keberadaan mahkluk halus. Meskipun kemampuanku tidak sekuat Ven, tapi aku masih bisa melihat dan merasakannya.

"Baiklah, tapi, ingat selalu berada dekat denganku ya?" kata Axel sambil memeluk pinggangku

Mukaku kembali memerah

"Kau tahu, Rox? Mukamu sangat imut ketika seperti ini"

"Hey! Aku tidak suka kau katakan imut" kataku sambil mengembungkan pipiku. Axel hanya tertawa kecil lalu memegang kedua pipiku

"Sweetheart, aku menyukaimu karena kau adalah kau, dan wajah imutmu itu adalah sebuah tambahan dari daya tarikmu~"

Aku langsung memberikan _death glare_ kepada Axel dan menendang kakinya kembali. "Aku-tidak-suka-kau-katakan-imut"

"Meanieee, Roxy.." katanya sambil menunjukkan _puppy's eyes_

"Ayo, masuk, Ax" kataku sambil menarik tangannya dan membiarkan tatapan memelasnya itu.

Tak lama setelah aku memasuki tempat ini, aku langsung merasakan sesuatu, sesuatu yang sangat berbeda. Tiba-tiba bulu kudukku berdiri, ada apa ini?

"A..Ax.." Pegangan Ax makin kencang memegang tanganku, berharap agar kami tidak terlepas

"Sesuatu tidak beres disini" kata Axel sambil melihat sekitar "Sudah beberapa langkah berjalan, tetapi mengapa tidak ada seorangpun disini?"

"..! Ax, disana!" aku menunjuk ke sebuah sudut ruangan, dimana orang yang bertugas untuk menakuti di rumah hantu ini, tergeletak di lantai tanpa sadarkan diri. Axel langsung memeriksa denyut nadinya

"Tenang, masih hidup" kata Axel kepadaku

Memang, suatu hal yang tidak beres berada disini!

Axel segera mengeluarkan kertas pelindung, yang digunakannya untuk melawan roh-roh halus. Meskipun tidak sekuat Van, tapi Ax tahu bagaimana menghadapi mahkuk-mahkluk tersebut. Ax maupun Van tidak memiliki Sixth sense, mereka hanya menangkap kehadiran mereka melalui 'aura' yang dipancarkan oleh mahkluk tersebut.

Kami berjalan dengan pelan, Axel tetap memegang tanganku, berusaha agar kami tidak terpisah, apalagi ditempat yang gelap seperti ini, akan sulit bagi kami bila sesuatu terjadi saat kami tidak bersama.

"Ax..aku merasakan aura yang sangat kuat dari pintu ini, mungkin, sesuatu berada di dalamnya" aku menelan ludahku, khawatir bila mahkluk yang akan ditemui saat ini sama seperti mahkluk yang pernah menyerangku dan Ven saat masih kecil, mahkluk yang sangat menyeramkan.

"Kau siap, Rox?" tanya Axel "Ingat, jangan sampai terpisah dariku, apapun yang terjadi"

Aku mengangguk, meskipun Axel mungkin tidak bisa melihatnya karena lorong yang sangat gelap. Kurasakan detak jantungku berdetak makin kencang.

Setelah tak lama berjalan ditengah kegelapan, akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk membuka pintu besar yang ada didepan kami, secara perlahan kami mendorong pintu besar tersebut. Dan ketika kami membukanya, seseorang berada di sana.

"K..Kadaj?" Tanya Axel, berusaha memastikan apakah orang yang berada didepan sana memang Kadaj atau bukan

"Huh?" Kadaj melihat kearah kami, ia memegang sebuah botol kristal kecil, dimana aku dapat merasakan 'aura' yang sangat besar berasal dari sana

"Aku..merasa ada hal yang tidak beres disini, makannya kuminta Riku untuk mengantarkan ini" katanya sambil melihat kearah botol kristal itu "bila kalian khawatir karena 'aura' yang dipancarkan olehnya, kalian sudah tidak perlu memikirkannya lagi" Kadaj pun mendekati kami lalu pergi keluar tanpa memberikan sepatah kata apapun.

"Hahhh..." kami berdua bernafas lega secara bersamaan. Padahal kukira kami akan melawan mahkluk-mahkluk itu lagi seperti dulu.

"Syukurlah Kadaj mendahului kita" kata Axel sambil merangkul pundakku "Bagaimana bila kita keluar sekarang dan mencari tempat yang bagus untuk melihat pesta kembang api?" tanya Axel

"Baiklah, lagipula kita sudah tidak mempunyai urusan lagi disini" kataku sambil mengikuti Axel menuju pintu keluar

Tak lama setelah kami keluar, kami mencari tempat untuk melihat pemandangan terbaik dimana pesta kembang api akan dimulai. Kami menemukannya di atas sebuah jembatan, dan tempat tersebut sangat sepi. Aku duduk di pinggiran depan Jembatan, membiarkan kakiku melayang di udara yang berhembus dari bawah. Axel memelukku dari belakang sambil menempelkan dagunya di leherku

"Hey, Rox"

"Hn?"

"Mau menghias pohon natal dirumahku besok?"

"Bodoh, aku khan menginap dirumahmu hari ini"

"bukan, bukan apartementku. Tapi rumahku, di LA"

Mataku melebar ketika mendengar perkataannya "apa?"

Axel tertawa sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutku "Menghias Pohon Natal di rumah asliku, Roxy-pooo" kata Axel setengah berteriak kearah kupingku

"Tapi, bagaimana kita kesana? Sekarang sudah malam"

"Aku sudah menyuruh Reno untuk membawa helicopter kemari, kupikir ia sudah setengah perjalanan kemari, mungkin tengah malam ia akan sampai"

"Axel.."

"Jadi? Bagaimana?"

Tanpa perkataan apapun, aku langsung memeluk Axel "Bagaimana mungkin aku menolak tawaran tersebut" kataku ditengah pelukan kami

Dan tak lama, suara kembang api pun mulai terdengar dari ujung sana

"Cantiknya.." kataku sambil melihat kearah kembang api tersebut

Kurasakan Axel tersenyum padaku "dan pesta kembang api ini sangat terasa bila kau berada di sampingku, Roxy.. Hey, bagaimana bila kita sekarang pulang, sebelum Reno datang, kita bisa melakukan it—" dengan segera, aku kembali menendang kaki Axel

Aku menoleh kebelakan, menutupi mukaku yang mungkin sudah memerah kembali dan meninggalkan Axel yang merana kesakitan.

**~End Chapter I~**

**-Omake-**

Reno : "Hey, Guys! Lama tak jumpa dengan kalian, Yo!"  
>Roxas : "Hey, Reno"<br>Reno : "Yo! Ngomong-ngomong, Kenapa Ax?"  
>Axel : (Roxy-ku yang manis kini sudah berubah menjadi bar-bar) #melukis di pasir<p>

tiba-tiba.. Pippp-pippp-pippp

Axel : Oh, HP-ku. *baca pesan* Ehhh! Roxy! Apa yang baru saja kau katakan pada Ven!  
>Roxas : "Aku diculik Axel ke LA"<br>Axel : *sweatdrop*  
>Message[Ven] : "Ax! Adikku yang manis belum cukup umur buat kau culik ke tempat Orangtuamu! Temui Vanitas waktu kalian pulang!"<br>Axel : *terbayang Vanitas dengan macam-macam penyiksaannya* #merinding# Roxy! Selamanya kita tidak usah kembali lagi ke _Twillight Town_!

-End-

-xXx-

OK, chapter Akuroku udah selesai, di chapter berikutnya yang bakal jadi chara utamanya Riku sama Sora. Silahkan tinggalkan ripiu buat masukan, kritikan atau mungkin ide kalian untuk chapie selanjutnya~

Dear, Author, ren-chanz~  
>Thank You udah membaca fic ini<p>

Merry X'mas guys


	2. Chapter 2

**~Our White X'Mas~**

-oOoxXx-xXxoOo-

By : ren-chanz

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts II, Square Enix, KAT-TUN : White X'mas  
>Setting : AU<br>Rating : T  
>Warning : Shounen Ai, Maybe OOC<br>Main Pair : RiSo [chapter II], ZeMyx[chapter III], VanVen[chapter IV], Akuroku[chapter I]

A/N : Minna-san, author hadir dengan chapter baru! XD Pair kali ini yaitu RikuxSora. OK, Selamat membaca

-oOoxXx-xXxoOo-

**~Chapter II~**

Tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, pagi ini terasa begitu dingin. Aku tetap berselimut di kasur, rasanya tidak ingin keluar seharian. _Well_, tapi aku harus bangun! Hari ini aku akan pergi bermain ke tempat Riku, kemudian aku akan menginap bersama. Aku dan Riku sudah berencana untuk menghias pohon natal, sebenarnya itu ide dariku, aku memaksa Riku untuk memasang Pohon Natal dirumah, karena ia bilang, ia tak pernah lagi memasangnya setelah kematian Ibunya. Baiklah, 5 menit lagi dan aku akan bangun

"_Yeahhh!_ Pagi Duniaaaa!" teriakku dengan kencang, aku langsung bangkit berdiri dari posisi tidurku. Tak lama sebuah bantal terlempar ke arahku

"Berisik, Sora! Kau pikir jam berapa sekarang!" Ups, sepertinya aku baru saja membangunkan Roxas, kakak keduaku, dia memang paling anti untuk bangun dipagi hari, apalagi sepagi ini.

"Pagi, Sora" sapa seseorang dengan pelan disebelahku, ia tersenyum dengan lembut sambil mengelus kepalaku. Dia memiliki wajah yang sama dengan Roxas, bagaimana tidak? Dia kembaran Roxas, Ventus, Kakak pertamaku. Berbeda dengan Roxas yang bukan orang pagi, Ventus sama sepertiku, kami senang bangun dipagi hari. Makannya, Rox dipagi hari selalu bad mood, apalagi kalau terbangun karena hal yang tidak jelas.

Kemarin malam, kami baru saja menghias pohon natal bersama, karena malam itu tidak sengaja menyetel siaran film hantu, aku jadi tidak bisa tidur dan memaksa Roxas dan Ventus untuk tidur bersama.

"Ven, ayo kita kebawah! Perutku sudah meminta jatah makan" Kataku memegang tangan Ven sambil memasang wajah memelas.

Ven tertawa kecil "Baiklah, Sora. Mau sarapan apa pagi ini?"

"Roti bakar dan daging ham!" kataku dengan semangat

"Arghhh! Berisik kalian berdua! Keluar sana!" Roxas menggeram disela tidurnya, sambil menarik selimut hingga menutupi mukanya.

Ven kembali tertawa "Sepertinya Roxas tidak ingin diganggu saat ini. Ayo kita keluar saja, Sora"

Aku mengangguk kemudian keluar mengikuti Ventus. Kami pergi ke dapur, saat Ventus menyiapkan makanan, aku pergi kedepan untuk mengambil koran, kemudian meletakkannya di meja makan. Sambil menunggu Ven memasak, aku duduk manis sambil menyetel TV.

"_Sora! Breakfast ready_" kata Ven dari arah dapur

"_Okayyy~~_" aku langsung bangkit dari Sofa kemudian segera berlari kearah dapur.

"Hari ini kau akan menginap dirumah Riku, Sora?" tanya Ven saat kami sedang makan

"Un! Dan kami akan menghias pohon natal bersama. Apa Van-nii-chan jadi kemari?" tanyaku sambil mengunyah roti bakar yang sudah dibuat oleh Ven

"Vanitas?" Ven terdiam sesaat "mungkin dia akan datang sore hari" katanya sambil tersenyum lembut

"Hnnn... tapi, biar dilihat dari sudut manapun, Van-nii-chan itu tampak sangat galak, aku heran kenapa kau tahan berada disampingnya lebih dari setengah hari, Ven" aku mulai membayangkan masa lalu kami, dimana Van selalu menjahili kami bertiga.

Saat kami tengah asyik menikmati makanan, tiba-tiba Roxas keluar dari kamar dan segera berjalan menuju dapur

"Hey, Rox, pagi sekali kau bangun hari ini" kata Ventus sambil tersenyum

"_Really_, kenapa hari ini orang-orang senang sekali mengganggu jam tidurku. Setelah kalian, tak lama Axel yang meneleponku" Roxas menghela nafas sambil berjalan untuk membuat _cofee_, kemudian duduk di tengah-tengah aku dan Ven.

"Axel? Ada apa dia meneleponmu pagi-pagi, Rox?" tanyaku sambil meminum segelas susu hangat

"Dia memintaku untuk menginap dirumahnya hari ini" Roxas segera mengambil koran yang terletak di ujung dan mulai membacanya

"Jadi, hari ini kalian berdua akan pergi ya" kata Ventus sambil tersenyum

"Kau tidak apa-apa dirumah sendiri, Ven?" tanya Roxas melihat kearah Ven

"Mau kutemani sampai Van-nii-chan datang?" tanyaku pada Ven

Ventus hanya tertawa kecil "Kalian berdua, aku bukan anak kecil lagi" katanya sambil tertawa "kalau kalian khawatir tentang penyakitku, aku sudah membawa obat di kantong bajuku, jadi bila aku terkena serangan mendadak, aku bisa langsung meminumnya"

"Tapi, aku jadi khawatir, Ven" kataku sambil melihat kearahnya

Ven mengusap kepalaku "_Don't worry, Sora. I'll be fine._ Lagipula, bukannya kau harus siap-siap mengemasi barang-barang yang akan kau bawa ke rumah Riku?"

Aku mengangguk dengan cepat sambil tersenyum lebar. Akhirnya aku bisa meluangkan waktu bersama dengan Riku. Aku melihat Roxas tersenyum penuh arti padaku "hnnn.." Roxas melihat kearahku sekarang, aku menelan ludahku, sepertinya Roxas merencanakan sesuatu.

Sekitar jam 9 pagi, setelah selesai mandi, aku segera ke kamar untuk mempersiapkan barang-barang yang akan kubawa. Tak lama Roxas pun masuk ke kamarku

"Hey, Sora, tampaknya kau senang sekali akan pergi hari ini. Kuharap Riku bisa menembakmu saat ini" katanya sambil tersenyum

Mukaku memerah, entah sejak kapan, aku mulai menyukai Riku, bukan sebagai sahabat, tetapi dalam arti yang lebih dan Roxas maupun Ven tahu akan hal itu "ahaha... Tidak mungkin hal itu terjadi, Rox." kataku sambil tertawa gugup

Roxas mendekat kearahku lalu mengacak-ngacak rambutku "_Man_, jangan berpikir pesimis dulu, lagipula, aku sering melihat Riku melihat kearahmu waktu kita pergi bersama"

Aku tercengang mendengar perkataan Roxas sambil mengedip-ngedipkan mataku dengan cepat. Riku? Riku melihatku?

Roxas tertawa dengan lepas "_Sora! Your face, really!"_ setelah aku kembali normal lagi, Rox pun berhenti "Hey, Sora, kau selesai _packing_? Ven memanggilmu dibawah"

"Oh.. Okeii" kataku sambil pergi ke luar, ketempat Ven. Ven ternyata memberikan kue kering untukku dan Riku. Setelah menerimanya, akupun kembali ke kamar dan menemukan Roxas sudah tidak ada lagi. Setelah selesai, aku langsung pergi kebawah. Aku segera mengambil jaketku lalu pergi ke luar dengan ransel yang kubawa.

Brrrr! Dingin sekali udara di luar! Aku harus cepat ke rumah Riku.

Setelah perjalanan selama 30 menit, akhirnya aku tiba di depan rumah Riku, aku memencet bel rumahnya, tak lama Riku pun keluar. Tiba-tiba saja jantungku berdetak kencang.

"Sora" katanya sambil tersenyum "pagi.. ayo, masuk"

Tapi aku hanya terdiam saja. Riku, yang tidak mendapat respon apapun dariku mengkerutkan dahinya, kemudian ia mendekatiku dan memegang dahiku

"Kau tidak sakit khan? Apa udara dingin membuatmu beku juga?" tanyanya

Aku pun tersadar dari lamunanku "Ahahaha.. tidak apa-apa kok, Riku. AH!" Riku sempat kaget melihat reaksiku yang mendadak itu "Pagi juga!" kataku sambil tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Oh ya, ini dari Ven" kataku menyerahkan sebuah kantung kecil berisi kue

"_Thanks_" kata Riku sambil mengambilnya, tak sengaja tangan kami bersentuhan, dan mukaku langsung memanas

Sungguh! Rasanya jantungku ingin berhenti berdetak, aku sangat tegang!

"Kalau begitu, ayo masuk. Sephiroth-nii baru akan pulang besok dari dinasnya. Loz dan Yazzo lembur kerja hari ini. Dan Kadaj baru saja pergi ke taman bermain" T..Tunggu, bukankah itu artinya aku dan Riku berdua saja?

"Kita ke kamarku saja dulu, meletakkan barang-barang bawaanmu" kata Riku sambil membawaku ke kamarnya. Rumah ini sudah familiar bagiku, karena hampir setiap saat aku datang ke rumah Riku, bahkan Kakak-kakaknya pun sudah maklum bila mendengar suaraku menggelegar di dalam kamar Riku.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Riku padaku

Aku mengangguk "Ven membuatkanku Roti bakar dan daging Ham. Sebenarnya aku yang memintanya sih" kataku sambil tertawa

"Oh, tadinya aku berniat membuatkan untukmu juga. Sebenarnya aku baru bangun 40 menit lalu, 10 menit untuk sadarkan diri dan 20 menit untuk mandi. Saat aku mengecek kulkas, kau datang"

"Kalau begitu, ayo makan dulu, Riku! Ayo kita ke dapur~~" Kataku sambil mendorong pundak Riku dari belakang

Aku melihat Riku yang sedang mempersiapkan sarapannya. Ia sangat ahli dalam memotong sayur, sama seperti Ventus. Apa karena ia selalu berada dirumah sendiri? Tak lama kemudian, Riku pun selesai memasak. Ia membuat sebuah sandwich isi.

"Kau mau mencobanya?" tanya Riku padaku, entah mengapa ketika melihat Riku memakan sandwich itu, aku jadi lapar lagi.

"Boleh?" tanyaku padanya

Ia hanya tertawa "Tentu saja"

"Yayyyy!" lalu aku langsung mengambil sandwich yang ada di tangan Riku dan memakan semuanya. Riku mematung melihat tingkahku. Ah! Aku malah langsung memakan yang sedang dimakannya! Ya ampun, parah sekali aku ini!

"Aaaa! Maaf, Riku! Harusnya aku ambil yang ada di piring ya?" kataku dengan perasaan bersalah

Riku hanya tersenyum "Tidak, hanya saja.. Sandwich yang tadi kau makan itu.." Riku tampak berpikir sejenak "_Well,_ lupakan saja" katanya sambil mengelus kepalaku.

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Riku? Aku terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya meminum coklat hangat yang Riku berikan padaku.

Setelah selesai makan, kami memutuskan untuk bermain _video game_. Kami memainkan game itu selama 3 jam, dan aku selalu saja kalah bila bermain dengan Riku. Kami bermain di kamar Riku, selama bermain, beberapa kali aku mengambil _snack_ dari tasku dan membiarkan isi dari ransel tersebut terbuka.

Tak lama akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk berhenti bermain "Sora, aku mau mengambil minum dulu ya" kata Riku sambil berdiri "_Geez_, isi tasmu berserakan, Sora. Hn?" Tiba-tiba perhatian Riku tertuju pada sebuah kertas "Sora..ini"

Aku yang sedang tidur-tiduran kini berguling untuk melihat kearah Riku. Selembar kertas? Aku mengerutkan dahiku, tunggu.. dibelakangnya tertulis R&S. Aku melebarkan mataku, tidak mungkin aku membawanya!

"Foto ini.." kata Riku sambil menunjukkannya padaku

"W..Whoaaaa! Rikuuu! Foto itu!" aku segera bangkit dan mengambil foto itu darinya

Riku hanya tersenyum "Kau masih menyimpannya ternyata, Foto pertama kita berdua" kata Riku sambil mengusap kepalaku. Tiba-tiba suara telepon rumah berdering "Ah, aku kebawah dulu ya" Riku langsung bergegas menuju ke bawah

Tunggu! Aku tidak pernah memasukkan foto ini kedalam tasku!

Ah!

Roxas! Jangan-jangan dia yang memasukkannya. Aku langsung mengambil handphoneku dan mengetik pesan padanya

-xXx-

To : Roxas

Roxas! Kau memasukkan Fotoku dan Riku kedalam ranselku, khan?

Aku menunggu balasan dari Roxas, dan tak lama ia membalasnya lagi

From : Roxas

Baru menyadarinya sekarang? Apa Riku yang menemukan foto itu didalam ranselmu? _Well_, melihat sifatmu yang seperti itu, mungkin apa yang kuduga benar ya, Sora~ lalu, bagaimana disana? Ada perkembangan?

To : Roxas

Ternyata kau yang memasukkannya! Roxas, kau bisa membunuhku bila kau lakukan hal itu lagi! Kupikir Riku akan berpikir lain, seperti mengangapku _stalker_ karena aku menyimpan fotonya. Lagipula, tak ada hal aneh yang terjadi, Cuma Riku sempat terdiam ketika aku memakan sandwich yang dimakannya.

From : Roxas

Hahaha~ _easy_, Sora. Kalau aku tidak memasukkannya, sampai kapan kalian akan terus seperti itu? Bertingkah seperti sahabat biasa? _C'mon_, Sora. Utarakan perasaanmu padanya. Eh? Tunggu.. kau bilang kau memakan sandwich yang dimakan Riku? Bukannya itu _Indirect Kiss_?

To : Roxas

Roxasss! Kupikir aku akan mati bila aku mengutarakan perasaanku padanya, aku takut kalau Riku akan menolakku.. E..Ehhh! _I..Indirect Kiss_? Aku sama sekali tidak menyadarinya karena kelaparan, jadi aku langsung mengambil aja

From : Roxas

Aww, kalian ini sangat _dense_, kau tahu? _Btw_, Ven mengirimiku pesan, aku mau balas pesannya dulu. See ya, Sora.

-xXx-

Aku memandang handphoneku dengan datar. Roxas, ternyata dia biang keladinya. Tak lama Riku pun masuk ke kamar

"Sora, apa tidak apa-apa bila kita ke taman bermain? Sephiroth-nii bilang untuk membawakan barang Kadaj yang tertinggal" Tanya Riku padaku

Aku segera memasukan handphoneku ke saku "Baiklah, ayo kita pergi, Riku" kataku sambil tersenyum lebar

Riku menggunakan jaket kulit hitam, ditambah kacamata hitam, sepatu boots melengkapi kakinya dan sepasang sarung tangan terpasang di tangannya "Kita naik motor saja ya? Lebih cepat dibanding kita mati kedinginan jalan diluar" Aku mengangguk, Riku memang sudah memiliki lisensi untuk menyetir.

"Sora, mau ke tempat rahasia kita berdua setelah kita ke taman bermain?" Tanya Riku sambil tersenyum

"Sure!" kataku sambil memasang helm dikepalaku. Dan tak lama kamipun pergi.

Setelah kami sampai ditaman, tak sengaja kami bertemu dengan Roxas dan Axel. Aku tercengang mengetahui fakta bahwa Roxas dan Axel ternyata sudah jadian. Roxas tidak pernah memberitahuku apapun.

Setelah kami pergi meninggalkan Axel dan Roxas, kamipun mencari Kadaj. Riku menelepon handphonenya, setelah beberapa menit, Riku pun membawaku ke belakang bianglala, katanya disana Kadaj akan menemui kami.

"Thanks buat kirimannya, Riku" kata Kadaj sambil mengambil barang yang berada di tas kecil yang Riku berikan

"OK, kalau begitu kita berdu pergi dulu ya" kata Riku sambil merangkul pundakku

Sebelum kami berdua pergi, terlihat Kadaj sempat melihat kearahku, namun ketika aku berbalik lagi, Kadaj sudah menghilang.

"Sora!" aku dan Riku menengok ke belakang, ternyata Kairi yang memanggilku, ia bersama Namine dan Olette.

"Hello, Kairi" kataku sambil tersenyum

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan kemari?" tanyanya sambil melihat kearah Riku

"Jalan-jalan" Riku membalasnya mendahuluiku, aku merasakan bahwa perkataannya tadi sangat dingin.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita jalan-jalan bersama" usul Namine sambil tersenyum

"Ya, pasti akan lebih menyenangkan" tambah Olette sambil menarik tanganku

"Err.. Rikuuu" aku melihat kearah Riku yang sedang melihat ke arah lain, tak lama ia melihat kearahku "Bila kau mau, aku akan mengikutimu, Sora"

Aku melihat kearah Kairi yang sudah memasang mata untuk ikut bersama. Sebenarnya aku ingin berdua saja dengan Riku, tapi.. Ya sudahlah, untuk kali ini saja "Baiklah"

Akhirnya kami berjalan-jalan bersama selama 2 jam, tak lama Kairi bilang bahwa ia harus segera pulang, begitu juga sepupunya, Namine. Melihat kedua temannya akan pulang, Olette pun berpamitan untuk pulang juga. Setelah mereka pergi, aku melihat kearah Riku, ia menjadi sangat diam ketika aku mengundang Kairi dan yang lainnya untuk masuk.

Aku menghela nafas, tak lama aku mulai mencari topik baru untuk mengobrol bersama Riku

"Riku, aku tidak menyangka bahwa lukisan Namine pernah dibeli oleh seorang bangsawan" Kataku dengan kagum

"Yeahhh.." Jawab Riku dengan malas

"Kau kenapa sih? Rasanya.. berbeda" tanyaku sambil melihat kearahnya

"Tidak ada apa-apa" katanya dengan singkat

"Riku! Aku tahu kalau kau sedang marah! Sifatmu akan berubah dan kau tidak akan tersenyum seperti biasa!"

Riku langsung menarik kerah bajuku, mendekatkan mukanya dengan mukaku "Kau mau tahu kenapa aku menjadi seperti ini?" aku menelan ludahku, Riku saat ini terlihat sangat seram

"Kalau kau tidak mengizinkan mereka bersama kita, mungkin aku tidak akan menjadi seperti ini" Kata Riku sambil berbisik kearahku

Aku takut.. Sangat takut! Ada apa dengan, Riku!

"Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang kalau aku setuju maka kau akan setuju juga!"

"Tapi kau tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaanku!"

"Perasaan apa! Kau tidak pernah memberitahu aku apapun, Riku!" Aku langsung mendorong Riku, menjauhiku "Riku, Bodoh!" aku langsung berlari meninggalkannya seorang diri.

Aku berlari, terus berlari. Beberapa kali aku sempat terjatuh, tapi aku tidak peduli, aku terus berlari hingga ke rumah. Aku segera membuka pintu rumah dengan cepat

"Sora? Ada a—" Aku langsung memeluk Ven yang baru datang ke luar

"Huaaaaaa! Vennn.." Kataku sambil terisak dipelukannya

Akhirnya aku menceritakan semuanya pada Ven, ia memberiku beberapa nasihat dan menenangkanku. Aku terdiam di ruang tengah seorang diri.

_Namida ga afuretane eien ni sukinanoni naze  
>(The tears overflowed, though I will love you forever, why?)<br>Ima yuki ga maichiru konosora no tooimukou niwa  
>(Now the snow dances as they fall, and at the sky far beyond here)<br>Atarashii dareka ga matsu kesenuomoi dakinagara  
>(Someone new is waiting, holding on to a feeling that will never fade)<br>Anokoro waraiatta nanimo kowakunakatta  
>(We smiled at each other in those days, we were not afraid of anything)<br>Anata no yasashisa wo kizutsuketa ano hi no CHRISTMAS  
>(But I hurt your kindness, on that day of Christmas)<em>

Tiba-tiba aku merasa ingin bertemu dengan Riku, aku langsung keluar lagi, kerumahnya. Beberapa kali aku memencet belnya, tidak ada yang keluar, apa dia masih belum pulang?

Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu..

"_Sora, mau ke tempat rahasia kita berdua setelah kita ke taman bermain?" _

Aku teringat perkataan Riku, aku segera berlari ke tempat rahasia kami berdua, sebuah danau kecil, tempat yang sepi dan kami sangat senang berada disana.

Aku pun langsung kesana, dan ketika aku sampai disana, aku melihat Riku sedang duduk sambil memandang kearah Danau tersebut. Aku menarik nafasku dalam-dalam, sebelum akhirnya mencoba berbicara lagi padanya

"Riku.." kataku dengan suara kecil, namun ia menyadarinya kemudian menengok kearahku

"Maaf..tentang kejadian yang terjadi tadi.. seharusnya aku lebih mengerti perasaanmu, maaf" Namun, tiba-tiba kurasakan tangan Riku melingkar di punggungku, ia memelukku

Aku terdiam, sambil menutup mata, meskipun detak jantungku kini berdetak sangat cepat, tapi aku belum mau melepaskan pelukannya saat ini.

"_Sora, I'm sorry too..you know? I felt jealously strike me down when i saw you with the girls. But, now, i'm sure about my feeling, i'm already prepare for it" _Riku langsung melepas pelukannya _"I love you, Sora"_

Tiba-tiba airmataku kembali mengalir juga, aku langsung menangis di pelukan Riku "_I love you too, Riku_"

~End Chapter II~

-Omake-

Sora : "Hueeee, Rikuuu, Rikuuuu!" *sambil meluk Riku*  
>Riku : "Cup, cup.. sudah ya? Jangan nangis lagi?"<br>Sora : "Ta..tapi.."  
>Riku : "Aku senang kau juga ternyata memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Apa kau sangat bahagia sampai begini?" *ngelus-ngelus kepala Sora*<br>Sora : "Humm... sebenarnya bukan itu, walalupun itu salah satunya juga"  
>Riku : "eh? Jadi apa yang membuatmu menangis seperi ini?"<br>Sora : "Karena kupikir kau ada dirumah dan tidak mau keluar, aku memencet belmu sampai kontrolnya lepas, aku takut diomeli Sephiroth-nii! Hueeee!"  
>Riku : . . .<p>

-End-

-xXx-

Fiuhhhhh, chapie kali ini panjang banget ya! Author udah sampai ga nyadar kalau udah sampai segini lagi, awalnya mau dikurangin, tapi bakal jadi aneh karena nanti ga bakal nyambung DX

Btw, aioo kita balas para pen-ripiu kita di chapie sebelumnya XD

**Ryouta** : iiaaa.. habisnya ga da waktu sama  
>ide sih, jadi gini deh XP<br>hoho.. cerita oneshot bersambung nih X3  
>ouuu.. kemana-mana? haioo, kemana-mana apanya? XP<p>

**Yuki-chan** : hehe, sankyuuu.. XDD  
>bagus deh kalau Yuki suka sama ficnya X3<br>Wah, oiiaa? di setiap chapie bakal ada omakenya kok.. X3  
>Siphhh.. udah kukbarin tuh tadi X9<p>

**Kresanti** : sankyuuu, Kres XDD  
>hahaha.. iia nih, Axel bener2 naughty ya! XP<br>siphhh, secepatnya XD

**Hikari Shourai** : Iiia, nanti chapie 3 bakal ada Zemyx, Hikari.. XDD  
>Ditunggu iiaaa.. moga2 bisa sesuai ama harapan XD<p>

**Amour d'Light** : iiaa, Jessy, akhirnya aku bangkit XD  
>*emang apaan?*<br>wihh, bagus deh kalau Jessy suka, sekarang udah apdet lho XD

**Kamusuba42lova4eva** : Iiaaa.. XDD  
>haha.. lha, buat sid ficnya?<br>wuihhh, bisa nosebleed aku buatnya XDD

**reika d'luv** : Waduh, kayanya bakal yang bilang senpai ga apdet iia? XD  
>tapi emang bener sih, huhuhu...<br>udah masuk juga kayanya bakal hiatus lagi deh,  
>periapan buat UN sih.. hehe<br>siphhh... mohon sabar nunggunya ya.. XD

OK deh, chapie selanjutnya pair utamanya Zemyx~~ Silahkan tinggalkan ripiu buat masukan, kritikan atau mungkin ide kalian untuk chapie selanjutnya~

Dear, Author, ren-chanz~  
>Thank You udah membaca fic ini<p>

Merry X'mas guys


	3. Chapter 3

**~Our White X'Mas~**

-oOoxXx-xXxoOo-

By : ren-chanz

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts II, Square Enix, KAT-TUN : White X'mas  
>Setting : AU<br>Rating : T  
>Warning : Shounen Ai, Maybe OOC<br>Main Pair : ZeMyx[chapter III], VanVen[chapter IV], Akuroku[chapter I], RiSo[chapter II]

A/N : Minna-san, akhirnya selesai juga! X3  
>Pair kali ini yaitu ZexionxDemyx. OK, Selamat membaca<p>

-oOoxXx-xXxoOo-

**~Chapter III~**

"_Hei, bila Santa tidak ingin menemuimu karena kau nakal, bagaimana bila kau berbuat hal baik, jadi Santa mau memberi hadiah untukmu?" _

Pagi itu aku terbangun, aku teringat bagaimana pertemuan pertama kali kami. Pada saat siang hari dimana aku tengah menangis karena baru saja memecahkan gelas ayahku. Aku pergi keluar dan berlari, hingga aku tersesat dan tangisanku makin menjadi karena aku tidak tahu jalan pulang. Namun, pada hari yang bersamaan, dia datang dalam kehidupanku.

"Hey, Dem! Jangan melamun terus! Nada kita kacau nih" Axel, sahabatku mulai mengomel

"Mu mu muuu... Axiee! Mau bagaimana lagi, jam keluar kita di _delay_ gara-gara sitar di salah satu gitar putus, dan kita harus memperbaikinya dulu baru bisa berlatih. Padahal aku sudah berjanji untuk bertemu dengan Zexyyy.." Pipiku mengembung, rasanya aku sudah ingin terbang ke tempat Zexy sekarang juga

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Dem. Aku juga terpaksa harus membuat _My Baby-Rox _menunggu karena _delay_ ini. Sudahlah! Cepat selesaikan dan kita langsung _go out_ dari sini" Axel segera mengambil gitarnya dan memulai mengambil posisi untuk memulai latihan, dia mulai memainkan gitarnya sambil berlatih olah Vocal.

Axel yang nampaknya sedang _bad mood_, mulai mengambil mike dan malah menyanyi lagu sambil menari mengikuti irama yang ia ciptakan sendiri.

"Ah! Axel jangan kesa-." Seseorang kru di tempat kami berlatih mencoba untuk memperingati Axel, namun terlambat. Axel secara tidak mengaja menendang meja dimana gitar-gitar dan bass berada.

Aku melihat kearah alat musik yang jatuh tersebut secara _slow motion_, mulutku terbuka lebar dan aku mencoba menyelamatkan gitar-gitar tersebut, namun nihil karena sebelum aku berhasil ke sana, gitar tersebut mendarat dengan mulus di lantai dan jiwaku mulai melayang karena kami harus men-_setting_ ulang nada dari gitar yang berjatuhan.

Oh, My...

Aku segera mengeluarkan handphoneku dan mulai mengetik pesan untuk Zexy

-xXx-

To : Zexion

Zexyyyyy! Latihan hari ini harus di_delay_ 1 jam gara-gara ada kecelakaan kecil. Tunggu aku disana ya. Ah, kau pasti akan kesepian. Bagaimana ini, apa aku kabur saja dari latihan? Aku takut kau diserang oleh orang jahat, Zexy.. QAQ

With Love, Demyx

Setelah kami bermain kurang lebih 10 menit, aku mengecek Hpku lagi. Belum ada balasan.. Bagaimana ini? Apa Zexion marah? Atau jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu? Hueee! Zexyyy!

Namun, tak lama, Hp-ku bergetar, aku langsung membuka sms dan membacanya

From : Zexion

_Okay, i'll be waiting at usually cafe_. Jangan khawatir, Dem. Vanitas sedang menemaniku saat ini. Dia meminta saran untuk mencari hadiah untuk Ven. Selesaikan latihanmu dan jangan kabur. Dan satu hal lagi, Zexion, bukan Zexy

To : Zexion

Van? Ok, kalau gitu aku bisa sedikit lega. Setelah selesai, _i' will be going to your place in no time!_  
>Owww.. tapi kupikir nama itu sangat cocok untukmu, Zexy 3<p>

-xXx-

Akhirnya, Zexy tidak membalas lagi smsku. Sepertinya dia marah karena aku tetap memanggil namanya dengan sebutan 'Zexy'. Hey, tapi tidakkah kau berpikir nama itu sangat imut? Tapi, yah, setelah mengetahui bahwa Zexy setidaknya bersama orang yang kukenal, aku merasa sedikit lega.

Yoshhh! Selesaikan latihan ini dan segera pergi ke tempat Zexy!

Setelah aku selesai berlatih, aku segera menancap gas kakiku ke tepat Zexy. Apakah dia masih bersama Vanitas saat ini? Bagaimana bila ia sendiri saja menungguku? Umumumu! _Go_, Dem, _Go_! Selamatkan putrimu dari gangguan orang jahat dan aku akan menjadi _hero_ untuk Zexy~ Yayy! _Perfect Idea_!

Selama perjalanan menuju ke tepat Zexy, aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk memikirkan bagaimana pertemuan kami pada saat itu..

-xoOxXxOox-

_-Flashback-_

Christmas Eve adalah hari-hari yang paling kutunggu-tunggu. Aku sangat berharap bahwa Santa akan datang kerumah dan memberiku sebuah hadiah berbungkus kertas warna-warni dan mengisi kantong permen yang sudah kutempelkan di pohon Natal pada malam hari. Mama bilang kalau kita menjadi anak baik, Santa akan datang untuk memberi hadiah sebagai imbalan bahwa kita telah berbuat baik, sebaliknya, bila kita menjadi anak nakal, Santa akan memasukan kami ke dalam daftar anak nakal dan tidak akan memberi hadiah apapun.

Pagi itu, pada saat Christmas Eve, aku sedang bermain dengan Helmes, Hamsterku, dan tidak sengaja dia berlari dari kandang. Aku mencoba untuk mengejarnya. Aku tidak memperhatikan bahwa aku baru saja menyenggol sebuah gelas, gelas kesayangan Papa.

Aku terpaku ditempat. 'Dem baru memecahkan gelas kesayangan Papa, Bagaimana ini? Dem pasti tidak akan mendapat hadiah dari Santa malam ini!'

Aku berlari sambi menangis. Pada saat itu umurku masih 7 tahun dan aku sangat cengeng. Orang-orang melihat kearahku, namun aku tidak mempedulikan mereka dan terus berlari. Hingga aku lelah dan memutuskan untuk beristirahat. Setelah aku tenang dan berniat untuk meminta maaf pada Papa, aku baru sadar bahwa aku tidak mengenal tempat ini.

"Huweeee!" tangisku makin menjadi, aku melihat kearah sekitar dan sedikit menyadari bahwa aku sedang berada di sebuah taman kecil.

"Kau kenapa?" aku melihat kearah suara itu berasal. Seorang anak kecil, sama sepertiku. Sepertinya umur kami tidak beda jauh. Rambutnya biru dan menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"D..Dem baru saja berbuat jahat. Dem pasti akan dibenci santa dan tidak akan mendapat hadiah dari Santa" kataku sambil menangis

Dia terdiam sambil melihat kearahku "Santa itu tidak ada, dia hanya karakter buatan orang-orang untuk mengelabuhi anak kecil"

"Bohong! Dem percaya kalau Santa itu ada! Tahun lalu Santa kasih Dem mainan baru!" aku berkata dengan wajah yang cemberut

"Santa itu tidak ada" katanya dengan dingin

"Santa itu adaaaa!" aku berkata sambil menunjukkan wajah tidak mau kalah, sambil menahan airmataku dan mengepalkan kedua tanganku kedepan

Kulihat dia menghela nafas "Baiklah, Santa ada"

"Yayyy! Sudah kubilang bahwa Santa ada.." kataku dengan ceria "Oh ya, aku Demyx. Kau siapa?"

"Zexion"

"Seksion?"

"Z! Bukan S, Ze-xi-on"

"Ze...ze...zession?"

Kulihat ia kembali menghela nafas lagi "Kau?"

"Aku? Namaku Demyx, met kenal, Ze..Zeeexi, Agrhh! Namamu susah sekali disebut, bagaimana bila Zexy?"

"_What the_-! Hey, apa kau bilang tadi?"

"Zexy! Karena aku susah buat nyebut nama aslimu.. sebagai gantinya, kau bisa panggil aku Dem-dem" kataku dengan senyum lebar

"_No, Thank you_" katanya sambil melihatku dengan datar

Aku terdiam mendengar bahasa asing yang keluar dari mulutnya "Zexy, apa kau orang luar? Kau tidak berbicara dengan bahasa jepang barusan" tanyaku sambil melihat kearah Zexion

"Aku memang bukan orang Jepang" tambahnya lagi "aku baru pindah kemari bulan lalu"

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita bermain bersama, Zexy! Ayo kita kerumahku!" Dengan semangat aku langsung berjalan, dan aku baru ingat bahwa aku sedang tersesat. Aku mulai menangis lagi "Huweee!"

"Sekarang apa lagi!" tanyanya yang kaget mendapati aku yang mendadak menangis

"D..Dem, tersesat, Dem ga ingat jalan ke rumah" aku mulai menangis lagi

"Kau ingat alamat rumahmu kan?" aku mengangguk setelah ditanya olehnya "Bagus, kalau begitu ayo kita pulang" aku terdiam sambil melihat kearahnya, entah mengapa tangisku mulai menghilang dan digantikan dengan senyum lebar.

Ditengah jalan menuju ke rumah, Zexy memegang tanganku. Udara hari ini sangat dingin dan tanganku hampir mati beku.

"Hey, Demyx.."

"Ya, Zexy?"

Aku merasakan ia terdiam sebentar sebelum berbalik dan meihat kearahku

"Bila Santa tidak ingin menemuimu karena kau nakal, bagaimana bila kau berbuat hal baik, jadi Santa mau memberi hadiah untukmu?"

Aku terdiam setelah mendengar perkataan Zexy. Sebelum aku sempat menjawab perkataannya, tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil namaku

"Oh, _Honey!_ Demyx! Kemana saja kau, Mama khawatir, sayang" Mama lanngsung memelukku, aku balas memeluk Mama lalu menangis lagi. Dan saat aku melihat kebelakang, Zexy sudah menghilang

Sore harinya, aku memberanikan diriku untuk berkata jujur pada papa yang baru pulang membeli kue. Tapi papa tidak marah dan mengatakan bahwa Dem anak yang baik.

Dan malam itu, aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk memikirkan tentang Zexy.

Waktupun terus berjalan hingga waktu untuk masuk ke sekolah tiba. Dan kejadian tidak terduga terjadi karena saat itu, Zexy pindah ke sekolahku, sekelas dan sebangku denganku. Aku sangat senang dan aku sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Zexy.

Zexy memang jarang tersenyum, dia sangat pendiam dan tenang, berbeda denganku yang _hyper_.

-xoOxXxOox-

12 tahun berlalu sejak pertemuan pertama kami. Kami berteman sangat baik setelah itu, aku mulai bercerita banyak pada Zexy, dan kadang dia pun bercerita tentang dirinya. Dan entah sejak kapan, rasa sukaku terhadap Zexy berubah. Rasa sukaku sebagai sahabat kini berubah menjadi lebih, semakin kemari, aku selalu ingin memonopoli Zexy seorang diri dan akan marah bila Zexy berada dekat dengan orang lain.

Axel sudah menyarankanku untuk menyatakan perasaanku pada Zexy, dan aku melakukannya bulan lalu. Namun saat itu Zexy terlihat shock, dia memintaku untuk memberinya waktu. Dan aku masih menunggu jawaban dari Zexy, meskipun aku sangat takut bila Zexy akan menolakku.

"Zexyyyyyy~~~!" aku berteriak dari arah jauh dan melambai-lambaikan tanganku padanya. Ia melihat kearahku sambil mengetik sesuatu di handphonenya.

"Bagaimana latihannya?" tanya Zexion ketika aku sampai di meja tempat Zexy menunggu.

"Tidak buruk" kataku dengan bangga "Kupikir kami akan menggelar konser pada saat tahun baru, Zexy!" kataku dengan semangat menggebu-gebu.

"Hnn.. baguslah" katanya

Setelah itu kami mengobrol dan menghabiskan beberapa jam di cafe tersebut. Beberapa kali aku memesan makanan karena udara dingin membuat perutku kelaparan. Tanpa disadari, kami telah menghabiskan waktu banyak dan matahri telah terbenam.

"Ne, Zexy.. boleh bertanyaa sesuatu?" kataku sambil takut-takut

"Ya?"

"Ada apa kau memanggilku kemari?" aku menelan ludahku, melihat Zexy yang kini memandang lurus kearahku

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan" Zexy menutup matanya sebelum bangkit berdiri "Ayo kita berangkat sekarang"

Aku mengangguk pelan, jantungku berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Zexy sangat diam hari ini, kami tidak banyak berbicara sepanjang perjalanan.

_Yumetoka kibousagashite samayou dake  
>(I searched for dream and hope, and I found nothing but lost)<br>Miageta sora takasugite tsukamenaiyo todokunoni naze  
>(The sky I look up to is too high, I cannot hold on to it even if I can reach it, Why?)<br>Ima yuki ga maichiru anokoro no mayowanu kimochiwa  
>(Now the snow dances as they fall, the unhesitating feeling of those days) Atarashii asuhe tsuzuku nido to modoranai STORY<br>(Continues on to a new tomorrow, a story that will never return)_

Aku terus memperhatikan wajah Zexy sepanjang perjalanan. Dia sangat tenang, dan kadang aku takut akan ketenangannya itu. Saat kami tiba di persimpangan jalan, kami terhenti karena mendadak kami mendengar sebuah teriakan dari suatu rumah.

"S..Suara apa itu, Zexy? Suaranya menyeramkan sekali" kataku takut-takut sambil memegang lengan Zexy.

Zexy menggelengkan kepalanya, ia melihat kearahku sambil mengusap kepalaku, Zexy selalu melakukannya bila aku sedang tegang, ia selalu menenangkanku dengan mengusap kepalaku.

Tiba-tiba sebuah pintu terbuka dengan sangat kasar, terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya keluar sambil berteriak dengan histeris, tak lama Vanitas keluar sambil memegang Ventus. Vanitas mendekap Ventus yang kini memberontak sambil bertriak.

"V..Vanitas!" kataku dengan nada khawatir. Apa yang terjadi dengan Ventus

"_Oh, God, The heck i must meet you at this time" _Vanitas mengeluh sambil mencoba menghentikan Ventus yang masih memberontak

"Vanitas, perlu kupanggilkan Axel?" tanya Zexy pada Vanitas

"_Nope, i'll handle it by myself_. Kalian berdua pergilah, masih ada yang harus kulakukan pada arwah ini" kata Vanitas sambil membawa Ventus ke rumah Ven yang terletak 4 rumah dari rumah tempat mereka keluar.

"T..tapi" aku hendak berkata lebih lanjut sebelum Zexy menghentikanku

"Baiklah, bila hal buruk terjadi, segera beritahu kami"

Van menunjukkan _smirk_ khas-nya "_well, well... Do you think who am i?_"

Aku melihat kearah Zexy yang kini membalas _smirk_ Vanitas dengan _smirk _miliknya.

"Demyx, ayo pergi" katanya sambil menarik tanganku

"Eh, tapi.. Zexy.." aku melihat kearah Vanitas yang kini membawa Ventus ke rumahnya dan segera menutup pintunya

"Vanitas bisa menghadapinya, aku yakin"

"Unn.." aku mengangguk sambil membiarkan tangan kami tetap bersentuhan, meski lebih tepatnya Zexy yang memegang tanganku. Namun, hanya karena kontak kecil seperti ini saja, telah membuat jantungku makin berdetak kencang.

"Kita sampai" Zexy melepaskan tangannya. Aku melihat ke sekeliling, dan tak lama setelah aku menyadari tempat ini, aku membuka mulutku lebar-lebar "Zexy..tempat ini"

"Tempat pertama kali kita bertemu" katanya sambil melihat kearahku

Aku menelan ludahku kembali. Aku sudah tidak bisa berpikir apapun, bahkan memperkirakan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Zexy saat ini.

"Dem, kau masih ingat sudah berapa tahun kita berteman?"

"12..tahun"

"Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya mengetahui bahwa sahabat dekatmu kini menyukaimu dalam arti lain?"

Aku menggeleng pelan, sambil tersenyum kecil. Mungkin Zexy akan menolakku.

"Aku..tidak tahu, Zexy. Aku tidak pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya, kuharap ini adalah yang pertama sekaligus terakhir bagiku. Aku tidak ingin orang lain selain kau, Zexy" pandanganku lurus memandang Zexion, kulihat ia menutup matanya sebentar kemudian membukanya lagi, memandangku

"Dem, katakanlah lagi perasaanmu pada saat tahun baru nanti, aku akan memberikan jawaban dari perasaanmu itu"

"Eh? Kenapa tidak sekarang, Zexy?" aku penasaran, sangat penasaran akan apa yang akan Zexy katakan. Bagaimana balasannya terhadap perasaanku. Apakah dia akan menolakku? Atau menerimaku?

"Ow, C'monnn, Zexyyyy..." aku memandang kearahnya dengan muka yang memelas

"Tidak sekarang, Dem" Kulihat tiba-tiba Zexy menunduk kebawah dan mengambil salju yang menumpuk, dan tak lama ia melempar bola salju yang baru ia buat kearahku

Dan alhasil, bola salju itu tepat mengenai wajahku. Aku segera mengomel sendiri sambil melihat kearah Zexy. Kulihat meskipun hanya sebentar, sebuah senyuman kecil terhias diwajahnya. Meskipun tak lama ia kembali pada wajahnya yang biasa

"W..whoaaa! Zexy, kau licik! Heeyaaaa!" aku segera mengambil salju yang berada disekitarku dan menembaknya ke arah Zexy, meskipun ia berhasil menghindar

"Masih pemula, pemula" katanya sambil melempar kembali bola salju tersebut

Dan malam itu, kami saling perang bola salju meskipun kebanyakan Zexy mengenaiku. Setelah selesai, kami langsung menjatuhkan diri kami diatas gunungan salju, sambil melihat ke atas

"Zexy! Lihat, lihat! Bintangnya, Bintangnya terlihat jelas!" aku mengatakannya sambil menunjuk keatas, dimana bintang-bintang tersebut bertebaran dengan indah.

"Sangat Cantik" Zexy ikut melihat kearah bintang yang aku tunjukkan padanya

"Hey, Dem"

"Ya, Zexy?" aku melihat kesamping, tempat dimana ia berada, dan ketika aku menoleh, aku melihat Zexy sedang memandangku

"Kita pergi ke konser musik besok, aku sudah memesan tiket untuk kita berdua, setelah itu kita bisa merayakan natal bersama dirumahmu"

"E..Ehh!" aku terdiam, shock atas perkataan Zexy barusan. Itu berarti Zexy akan menemaniku besok khan? "Zexyyyy!" aku langsung berdiri dan memeluk Zexy yang masih setengah duduk

"Daisukiiii!" Entah apa yang akan Zexy katakan selanjutnya, yang kutahu bahwa aku akan tetap menyukai Zexy, apapun yang terjadi.

~End Chapter III~

-Omake-

Demyx : "Heyaaaa! Zexy, rasakan serangan maut Dem-attack!"  
>Zexion : "Ck, Dem, masih 10 tahun lagi baru kau bisa mengenaiku. *ngelempar bola salju*<br>Demyx : *kena bola salju* "Ugyaaaaa! Dingin! Zexy kejam, mukaku bisa mati beku! Uhhh! Rasakan i—" *berhenti karena merasakan seuatu yang lain di bola salju yang dipegangnya*  
>Zexion : *memandang Demyx dengan tatapan horror*<br>Demyx : "a..apa yang barusan kupegang itu? Empuk-empuk ga jelas" O.O

-End-

-xXx-

Minnna-san, gimana kabarnya nih? XD

Author *lagi-lagi* berhenti ide pas buat cerita, jadinya chapter ini lama banget dari seharusnya. Pair selanjutnya juga bisa jadi ngelewatin hari natal sekarang, tapi, author usahakan masih dalam bulan desember ini buat chapter terakhir kita XD

Unn, baiklah, saatnya kita balas pen-ripiu kita XDD

**YNS** : Ven-sannn.. chapie I emang ga ada action nangkep roh, tapi di chapie IV bakal ada perang ma roh tuh XD hehe.. sankyuu, iia nich, Riku harus betulin bel buat tahun baaruan biar ga dimarahin ma Sephi-sama XD

**Kresanti** : Iiia, Kres XDD Indirect Kiss, huwaaa.. XD wkwkw.. Sora bakal dicerahamin ma Sephi-sama tuh X3 wah, sayangnya di chapie ini ga ada spiritualnya, mungkin chapie selanjutnya baru ada :D

**Amour d'Light** : Jessy.. XDD un, un, Roxy ketauan jail banget disini XD aku buat kepribadian Roxy yang nakal, sedangkan yang baiknya diambil ama Ven XD

**reika d'luv** : sankyuu, imotou-chan XD haha.. sayangnya senpai ga ahli buat angsty2.. XP

**Hikari Shourai** : wkwkw.. sesuai ama saran Hikari-san XD aku coba buat Zexy jarang senyum XD tapi gomee kalau mungkin ga terlalu klop dicerita kali ini, lagi mendet habisnya T^T

**Nophie Chan** : Haha.. XD Kadaj menganggu suasana tuh, tapi pair Akuroku ga jadi perang untungnya XD ntar di chapie selanjutnya bakal ada sich :D  
>wkwkw.. aioo kita sama-sama ke sana &amp; ambil makanan mereka XD *plak*<p>

VanVen bakal jadi bintang utama cerita kita selanjutnya~~ Silahkan tinggalkan ripiu buat masukan, kritikan atau mungkin ide kalian untuk chapie selanjutnya~

Dear, Author, ren-chanz~  
>Thank You udah membaca fic ini<p>

Merry X'mas guys


	4. Chapter 4

**~Our White X'Mas~**

-oOoxXx-xXxoOo-

By : ren-chanz

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts II, Square Enix, KAT-TUN : White X'mas  
>Setting : AU<br>Rating : T  
>Warning : Shounen Ai, Maybe OOC<br>Main Pair : VanVen[chapter IV], Akuroku[chapter I], RiSo[chapter II], ZeMyx[chapter III]

A/N : Minna-san, akhir chapieeee.. meskipun lama banget apdetnya.. hiks  
>Pair terakhir kita Vanitas ma Ventus. OK, Selamat membaca<p>

-oOoxXx-xXxoOo-

**~Chapter IV~**

Pagi hari ini memang lebih dingin dari biasanya, aku terbangun pada dini hari, tepat sebelum adik-adikku yang manis bangun. Aku keluar menuju kamarku dan mengambil baju hangat yang kutinggalkan di lemari pakaian. Kemarin kami baru saja menghias pohon natal, Sora meminta kami untuk tidur bersama dengannya karena ia ketakutan.

Kadangkala aku sering merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak ketika melihat film _horror_, karena setelah itu, Sora pasti ketakutan dan itu akan mengundang roh yang berasal dari luar mendekat ketempat ketakutan itu berasal.

Aku terlahir bersamaan dengn Roxas, adik kembarku. Sejak masih kecil, aku sering melihat hal-hal yang berbeda dengan orang lain pada umumnya. Suatu hari, aku pernah berbicara dengan seorang kakek yang berada di taman dekat rumah. Ketika Ibu menjemputku, ia bertanya dengan siapa aku berbicara, aku berkata bahwa aku berbicara dengan seorang kakek, tapi Ibu bilang bahwa tidak ada siapapun disana dan segera membawaku pergi.

Awalnya aku tidak mengetahui apapun bahwa aku bisa melihat roh-roh seperti itu. Sampai suatu ketika, ketika aku bersama dengan Roxas, aku melihat seorang pria membawa pisau besar dan mengejar kami berdua. Roxas ketakukan saat aku menarik tangannya, Roxas tidak bisa melihatnya, namun ia bisa merasakan roh tersebut. Meskipun akhir-akhir ini kekuatan spiritualnya semakin besar sehingga ia bisa melihat samar-samar. Berbeda denganku yang bisa melihat hal itu dengan sangat jelas.

"Ah, aku lupa membawa _handphoneku_ saat malam tadi. Kuharap tidak ada sms atau telepon yang masuk" Ketika aku melihat _handphoneku_ yang berada diatas meja, aku melihat ada 3 panggilan tidak terjawab. Aku segera melihat siapa orang yang telah meneleponku, dan ternyata itu adalah Vanitas, sepupu kami.

-xXx-

To : Vanitas

Van, Gomen ne, tadi aku meninggalkan handphoneku di kamar. Kami menghias pohon natal bersama.

-xXx-

Aku segera mengirim pesan tersebut ke Vanitas tanpa berpikir panjang. Setelah aku pikir lagi, mungkin aku bisa mengganggunya dengan meng-sms dia subuh-subuh seperti ini.

Tak lama, aku merasakan handphoneku berdering. Itu dari Vanitas. Vanitas menelepon subuh-subuh seperti ini?

"_Halo.. Van?"_

"_Kau belum tidur, Ven?"_

"_Aku terbangun ditengah malam karena kedinginan. Lalu aku mengambil sweater di lemari pakaianku, setelah itu aku mengecek handphoneku. Kau juga belum tidur, Van?"_

"_Ohh.. hati-hati jangan sampai penyakitmu kambuh lagi. Persiapkan obatmu di kantong bajumu, 'kay? Aku sedang mengemasi barang-barangku"_

"_Hahaha.. Oke, Van. Tenang saja, lagipula ada Roxas dan Sora disini. Ngomong-ngomong, kau mau kemana, Van?"_

"_Kerumahmu"_

"_Eh!"_

"_Natal tahun ini, Sora dan Roxas akan pergi kan? Aku juga tidak ada kerjaan lain disini, lebih baik aku ketempatmu, daripada kau sendiri, bisa saja kau bertindak gegabah"_

"_Umm..tapi bagaimana dengan keluargamu, Van? Paman Leon mengizinkanmu?"_

"_Yeah, No prob. Lagipula kau termasuk keluargaku juga. Btw, aku berangkat sekarang, mungkin akan sampai ditempatmu nanti sore, ada hal yang harus kuurus dulu di Twillight Town"_

"_Ah, Oke.. hati-hati dijalan ya, Van. Sampai jumpa nanti sore"_

Setelah mematikan Handphone tersebut, entah mengapa perasaanku menjadi sangat senang. Van akan datang sore ini, dia mau menemaniku dirumah, mengingat Sora akan pergi ke rumah Riku dan Roxas akan pergi ke rumah Axel.

Mengingat Axel, dia 2 tahun diatasku dan Roxas, dan 2 tahun dibawah Vanitas. Itu berarti aku dan Van berbeda 4 tahun, seringkali Roxas dan Sora takut oleh penampilan Van dan _death glare_-nya, tapi aku yang mengetahui apa maksud Van dibalik gerak-geriknya yakin bahwa ia adalah orang yang baik, meskipun ia tak pernah menunjukkannya secara langsung.

Setelah selesai dan kembali memasuki kamar Sora, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk tidur kembali. Pagi harinya, Sora terbangun dengan semangat, sedangkan Roxas masih ½ sadar. Aku turun kebawah bersama dengan Sora untuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi.

Tak lama Roxas turun dan ikut makan bersama dengan kami. Setelah Sora pergi keatas, Roxas langsung mengobrol bersamaku.

"Ven, kau tahu bagaimana hubungan Sora dan Riku, kan?" Roxas bertanya sambil memindah-mindahkan saluran TV

"Tentu saja, Rox. Sora sudah menyukai Riku dari dulu tapi dia masih belum menyadarinya" aku tersenyum sambil meminum obat

"Huh.. Sepertinya aku harus bertindak sesuatu. Hari ini dia menginap ya?" Roxas tampak berpikir sesuatu "Aha! Ven, kau bungkus kue yang kemarin kita buat bersama itu, aku akan memasukan sesuatu ke dalam tas Sora. Aku akan bilang kau memanggil dia, _okay_?"

Aku tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku Roxas yang bertindak seolah dia adalah macomblang "_Okay,_ Roxas"

"_Good~_"

Tak lama setelah Roxas ke atas, setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Sora turun kebawah

"Ven, kau memanggil?" Sora bertanya dengan semangatnya, seperti biasanya

"Kita bungkus kue yang kemarin kita buat ya, Sora. Oleh-oleh buat Riku saat kau kerumahnya" kataku sambil tersenyum

"Whoaaaa! Boleh, Ven? _Sankyuuu!_" Sora segera mendekatiku dan memelukku kemudian ia melepaskannya dan segera menggandeng tanganku menuju dapur "Ven, kuharap Riku akan suka dengan kuenya ya"

"Tentu saja, semua yang kau berikan akan ia terima dengan senang hati, Sora" aku berbisik pada diriku sendiri, berharap agar Sora tidak mendengar apapun

"Hn? Kau bilang apa, Ven?" tanya Sora sambil terseyum lebar

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa~ ayo kita bungkus" kataku sambil mengelus kepala Sora

Setelah kami selesai membungkus kue, Sora langsung naik lagi keatas, tak lama ia langsung pergi ke rumah Riku. Beberapa jam kemudian, Roxas pun menyusul Sora pergi keluar untuk bertemu Axel.

"Ven, aku bakal datang lagi buat ambil tas-ku, siang ini aku dan Ax mau jalan-jalan dulu. Oh ya, kalau ada apa-apa, jangan sungkan untuk meng-smsku dan bila sesuatu terjadi, aku akan langsung pulang kerumah, OK?"

Aku tersenyum mendengar perkataan Roxas, baik Roxas maupun Sora sama-sama baik. Aku tidak ingin membiarkan acara mereka hancur karenaku, makannya aku menyuruh mereka untuk tidak mengkhawatirkanku. "_Okay_, Rox"

Sejak kecil aku memiliki penyakit asma, dan kondisi tubuhku memang lemah dibanding dengan Roxas. Dulu aku sering sekali jatuh sakit dan sempat diopname selama beberapa hari di rumah sakit.

Aku tidak suka aura rumah sakit, karena aura yang dipancarkan didalamnya..membuatku takut.

Setelah Roxas pergi, aku memutuskan untuk menulis sesuatu, sebuah jurnal berisi hari-hariku. Kadang bila aku tidak mempunyai kerjaan lain, aku sering mengisi waktu luangku dengan mengisi jurnal tersebut.

Sekitar jam 4 sore, aku memutuskan untuk mempersiapkan makan malam. Aku berpikir kira-kira makan malam apa yang akan kusiapkan hari ini, dan kurasa porsinya akan lebih sedikit karena adik-adikku tidak ada di rumah. Yah, setidaknya Van akan datang kemari.

Sewaktu aku berjalan menuruni tangga, tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu, perasaan yang tidak enak. Seketika aku melihat sebuah bayangan melintas ke rumah sebelah melalui tembok rumah kami. Seorang perempuan, dengan tangan yang putus, dari kepalanya mengalir darah yang banyak dan lehernya hampir saja putus,

Aku segera turun kebawah dan ketika aku hendak keluar untuk memastikan, penyakit asmaku kambuh lagi. Aku terengah-engah, sambil berusaha mengambil obat yang berada di kantong bajuku. Tiba-tiba kurasakan pintu depan terbuka

"Ventu-! Oi, Ven!" Vanitas segera menjatuhkan tasnya dan berlari kearahku, aku menunjukkan sebuah alat nafas bantu yang berada di dalam lemari yang tak jauh dari tempat kami berada. Van langsung mengambilnya dan memberikannya padaku.

"Thanks, Van" kataku sambil tersenyum, berusaha mengatur nafasku kembali

"Ck..bisa-bisanya kau dapat serangan disaat seperti ini, untung aku datang disaat yang tepat" Van membantuku duduk di sofa ruang tengah

"Van.. tadi aku melihat sesuatu, sepertinya ia pergi kerumah sebelah. Aku takut suatu hal buruk terjadi" aku melihat kearah Van yang melihat kearahku, alisnya terangkat keatas

"Kau mau kesana dengan kondisi seperti ini? Lagipula lebih baik kau tidak usah mencampuri uruan orang lain, Ven. Kalau mereka yang ditarget, kenapa kau harus repot-repot turun tangan?"

"Van.. kumohon, aku tidak mau kejadian 3 tahun lalu harus terulang kembali karena aku membiarkan temanku sendirian. Dan pada akhirnya, sekarang ia sudah pergi selamanya" aku menunduk kebawah, mencoba untuk melupakan kejadian itu

Kulihat Vanitas menghela nafas "Baiklah, tapi kau harus ingat kondisi tubuhmu juga, Oke? Sekarang, kau istirahat dulu"

Aku tersenyum sambil memegang baju Vanitas "Thanks"

Setelah menunggu selama beberapa menit, tiba-tiba pintu depan terbuka dan aku mendengar suara Sora yang tengah menangis. Aku segera keluar dan menemuinya, ia langsung memelukku.

"Ven! Vennn! Huweeee" aku berusaha menenangkan Sora sambil mengelus kepalanya. Setelah ia agak tenang, ia menceritakan semuanya padaku.

"Riku tidak berniat membuatmu takut, Sora, aku yakin itu" kataku sambil memberi coklat hangat untuk Sora

Sora mengambil gelas tersebut dan meminumnya "Ven..tapi aku sangat takut, Riku tidak biasanya seperti itu. Lagipula ia sangat berbeda dari biasanya, moodnya langsung berubah waktu aku mengajak yang lainnya"

"Mungkin Riku hanya ingin berdua denganmu tadi, dan dia tidak bisa menolak jawaban darimu, Sora. Coba pikirkanlah sekali lagi tentang Riku" kataku sambil tersenyum

_Arukidaseba tomadoukedo tedetoketayuki no hanabirawa  
>(Even though I will wonder as I start walking,<br>but the snowflakes that melted in my hand)  
>Mata itsuka meguriatte kokoro tashikameru darou<br>(Will comeback again someday and reassure my heart)_

Setelah itu, tak lama kulihat Sora langsung keluar

"Sora itu sangat _dense_ ya?" Vanitas bertanya padaku sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok

Aku tersenyum sambil menutup mataku "Kurasa, kali ini Sora menemukan jawabannya, apa yang harus ia perbuat selanjutnya"

"Kau melihat lagi? Masa depan mereka?" Vanitas melipat kedua tangannya sambil memandang kearahku

"Sedikit" kataku tertawa kecil "Apa yang kulihat belum tentu benar seutuhnya.. lagipula, masa depan masih bisa berubah, Van"

Vanitas lalu mendekat kearahku, "Lalu, apakah kau bisa juga melihat masa depan tentang dirimu sendiri, Ven?" Vanitas menunjukkan _smirk_ khasnya, wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajahku

Mukaku merona, aku langsung mendorong Van "A..ahaha.. Ngomong-ngomong, ayo kita pergi kesebelah, Van"

"Kau mengalihkan pebicaraan.. Ven" Vanitas berbisik sesuatu, sebelum akhirnya ia mendorongku keluar "Cepatlah cari dimana roh itu, masih ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan padamu"

Aku mengannguk sambil pergi keluar. Van mengikutiku dari belakang. Setelah aku berjalan 4 rumah dari rumahku, aku merasakan aura yang sangat kuat dari dalam. Rumah ini memang sudah tidak ditempati selama 3 tahun karena pemiliknya mengalami kecelakaan, dan kadang-kadang hanya beberapa orang datang untuk mengecek kemudian pergi lagi.

Aku segera membuka pintu dari tempat tersebut, kemudian dengan hati-hati aku masuk kedalam sambil mencari aura kuat yang kurasakan itu.

Aku menelusuri lorong yang agak panjang, lantai disini pun mulai lapuk karena kayunya ada beberapa yang sudah tidak kuat, sehingga bila tidak hati-hati, mungkin kami bisa terluka karena potongan kayu yang tertancap di kaki.

"Van..disini" kataku sambil melihat kebelakang. Van masih tampak sangat tenang. Meskipun ia tidak memiliki _sixth sense, _tapi Van mempunyai kekuatan untuk mengusir roh-roh tersebut.

Sesaat sebelum aku masuk, Van menyentuh tanganku "Ingat apa yang harus kau lakukan? Begitu kau menemukan sumbernya, segera tuntaskan"

Aku mengangguk "dan.. hati-hati"

Setelah aku memasuki pintu tersebut, aku merasakan aura yang sangat berat dan kuat, seketika kurasakan hawa disana menjadi suram. Dan tak lama bagiku untuk melihat seorang wanita di ujung ruangan yang nampaknya sedang kerasukan oleh arwah yang tadi kulihat. Ia berteriak-berteriak, sebelum akhirnya ia menengok kearahku.

Matanya melotot, dan tiba-tiba senyumnya melebar, ia terkikik sangat keras, mendengar suaranya saja membuatku merinding. Dan perlahan ia berjalan kearahku, sebelum akhirnya berlari dan hendak menerjangku

"Ven! Kunci dia dan mulai bacakan mantra untuk mengusir roh tersebut!"

Aku menuruti apa yang Van katakan, setelah menghindar dari terjangannya, aku berlari kesamping. Van melemparkan sebuah kertas kearahnya dan membuat ia tidak bergerak. Aku segera membacakan sebuah mantra untuk mengusir roh tersebut.

Roh tersebut memberontak saat aku membacakan mantra tersebut, semakin lama ia semakin berteriak kencang, namun beberapa menit kemudian ia langsung diam. Aku berhenti dan bernafas lega.

"Ven! Jangan berhenti dulu!" Van meneriakiku dari jauh, aku tidak tahu apa yang ia maksud, bukankah sekarang sudah aman?

Ternyata perkataan Van benar, sesaat setelah wanita itu rubuh, tiba-tiba hantu yang tadi kulihat melesat dengan cepat keluar dari tubuh wanita paruh baya dan mendekat kearahku. Dan mendadak, semua menjadi hitam.

"Ven.. hey, wake up" Perlahan mataku terbuka, aku mendengar Vanitas memanggil namaku. Dimana ini? Rasanya ini bukan ditempat kami berada tadi. Ini kamarku!

"V..Van!" aku langsung berdiri dari kasurku, posisi duduk

Van menahanku dan menidurkanku kembali "_It's okay for now_" ia menghela nafas "Kau tahu apa kesalahanmu? Sebelum arwah itu pergi dari tubuh _medium_nya, kau belum boleh berhenti mengucapkan mantra tersebut"

"_G..Gomen_" aku melihat kearah Vanitas yang berjalan ke meja untuk mengambil gelas dan memberikannya padaku.

Vanitas memukul kepalaku dengan tangannya, walaupun tidak terlalu kencang, tapi aku masih bisa merasakan sedikit sakitnya "Kau menerima pelajaranmu hari ini, itu cukup bagiku"

"Maaf..Van, aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu"

"_Hmph_" ia menunjukkan _smirk_ khas miliknya "Ayo kita makan sekarang, aku sudah lapar"

Aku mengangguk sambil mengikuti Van kebawah, tak kusangka ternyata Van telah memasak sesuatu selama aku tertidur. Akhirnya kami mulai memakan masakan Van. Aku melihat kearahnya selama memakan makanan tersebut.

"Van.. apa yang terjadi setelah kejadian tadi? Aku..kerasukan kan?" Dengan takut-takut aku bertanya pada Van

Van kembali menghela nafas "Kau kerasukan, berteriak-teriak dan memberontak. Setelah aku menyeretmu kembali ke sini, aku segera menendang arwah itu keluar dari tubuhmu" Van mengatakannya dengan datar sambil memakan makanannya

Aku menunduk mendengar perkataannya

"_You don't know how worried i was back there, I just damn worried if something happen to you!" _Van menggebrak meja agak keras, aku terkejut akan tindakannya yang mendadak itu, tiba-tiba ia mendekat kearahku, ia memegang tanganku "tapi syukurlah kau bisa kembali"

Meskipun ada perasaan bersalahku terhadap Van, tapi aku senang bahwa Van sangat memperhatikanku. Malam harinya, aku terbangun dan mendapati Van sedang memelukku. Mataku melebar dan rona mukaku mungkin sudah memerah

"Ah, aku membangunkanmu ya"

Aku tersenyum padanya sambil menggelengkan kepalaku pelan

"Tidurlah, malam masih panjang" Katanya sambil mengelus kepalaku

"Hey, Van"

"Hn?"

"Kau..sangat hangat"

"Ba-ka.." ia makin merapatkan pelukannya padaku "Oh ya, ada ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan nanti pagi untukmu"

Aku tertawa kecil "Oke..dan Van, Merry Christmas" aku berbisik kearahnya, mengingat hari ini sudah melewati Christmas Eve

Ia hanya menutup matanya sebelum ia mengeluarkan smirknya kembali

**~End Chapter IV~**

**-Omake-**

Ventus : "Van~ masakanmu enak sekali, kau masukan apa di makanan ini?"  
>Vanitas : "Aku hanya membuat masakan turun-temurun dari leluhur kita"<br>Ventus : "Ooohh.." *pergi kedapur buat cuci piring, liat keadaan dapur* "Wha.. ini… dapur rumahku?"  
>*terlihat suasana di dapur tersebut, panic bertebaran dimana-mana, adonan terciprat di tembok-tembok, celemek ada di tempat mencuci piring, ada panci yang gosong*<br>Vanitas : "Yah, kita bereskan urusan kecil ini~"  
>Ventus : *sigh* "Okayy.."<br>Waktu beres-beres..  
>Ventus : "Hn? Apa ini? Kok kaya ada kulit serangga?"<br>Vanitas : "Ah, itu, salah satu bahan dimasakan tadi"  
>Ventus : "Ja..jadi yang tadi kumakan… OAO"<p>

**-End-**

-xXx-

Minna-san, akhirnya selesai juga.. Gomen ne, gara-gara mendet ide, author jadi mendet juga nulisnya T^T tapi setidaknya author masih bisa nyelesaiinnya di bulan ini XD

Ok, kita balasa ripiu-an pembaca kita XD

**kresanti** : Wihh.. iia juga ya, author lagi ngaco pas buatnya XD sankyuu buat masukannya, Kres~

**Hikari Shourai** : XD wihh, untung Hikari-san suka ya, author bingung soalnya sifat mereka pas atau ga.. XD haha…sankyuuu~ author seneng kalau Hikari-san suka sama fic-nya ^^b

**reika d'luv** : sankyuu~~ XD  
>haha.. aioo, tebak apa yang dipegang ama dem2.. XP<p>

**Kamusuba42lova4eva** [yang ripiu pake sms] : haha.. iiiaaa.. XD  
>he? Buat fic lanjutan buat tahun baru? OxO wihhh, gatau bisa atau ga nih, habisnya mendet sich.. T^T<p>

**yuki_chan** [yang ripiu di wall] : XD wihh~ syukur deh kalau yuki_chan suka ia~ lagian pair kesukaan yuki emng Zemyx khan? XD hehe~

**Ryouta** [yang ripiu di pm] :sankyuuu, ntar baka lebih diperhatiin lagi deh :D

Oke, dengan ini author resmi menutup chapie ini, dan cerita tentang Our White X'mas udah selesai.. :D  
>sampai jumpa lagi di cerita lainnya ya.. :D<p>

Dear, author, ren-chanz~

-xXxoOoxXx-


End file.
